Richard Wheeler (1698-1751)
Richard Wheeler (1698-1751) was a Virgina colonist. Birth Richard was born in 1698 to parents J. William Wheeler (1658-1738) and Susannah ? (1670-1703). Land in Baltimore County, Maryland Purchase Richard bought 100 acres from Benjamin Martin called, Benjamin's Beginning, in present day Baltimore County, Maryland. The land was on the north side of Patapsco River and on the north side of Jones Falls which is now in the city of Baltimore. Sale On August 24, 1730, Richard sold Benjamin's Beginning to John Tipton for 2500 pounds of tobacco. Marriage to Rebecca Frizzell On October 31, 1725, Richard married Rebecca Susannah Frizzell in Baltimore County, Maryland. Children by Rebecca Frizzell The known children of Richard and Rebecca are as follows: *Drummond Wheeler *Susanna Wheeler Move to Arlington, Virginia Richard appears to have moved to Arlington, Virginia (then part of Fairfax County) from Baltimore about 1730. In 1731, he paid his rent for property on Four Mile Creek with 524 pounds of tobacco. Richard later purchased land in Truro Parish, which is now located in Arlington County, and includes part or all of Arlington National Cemetery. He purchased the land from James Robertson on June 18, 1735. In 1744, Richard was a voter in the House of Burgesses of Fairfax County, Virginia and in 1748, he voted for Lawrence Washington, brother of George Washington. The 1749 tax list shows he had three white and one black tithables, people subject to payment of tithes. Land in Prince William County Richard purchased land which is now northeast of the city of Manassas, Virginia in Prince William County. He willed this property to his son Drummond. The farm has the Wheeler Family Cemetery on it. Drummond willed the farm to his son, William Wheeler. William's son, William L. B. Wheeler, was a child when the first Battle of Manassas at Bull Run was fought. He climbed a tree with a spyglass to watch the battle. Musket balls lodged in the apple tree limb near his head, and he quickly departed for safer ground. William L B Wheeler and his wife, Adelaide, are buried in the Wheeler Cemetery. Will Richard's will was made June 5, 1750, and probated March 26,1751 in Fairfax County, Virginia. Text of Will In the name of God amen, I Richard Wheeler of the Parish of Truro, in the County Fairfax and colony of Virginia. Planter being weak and low in body but of perfect mind and memory and knowing the casualties and uncertainties of this sick body, make this my last will and testament in mannor and form following: And first I commend my soul to God who gave it, and my body to the earth to be decently buried at the discretion of my executors hereafter mentioned, and for the worldly goods which God of his mercy has been pleased to bestow on me. I give and bequeath as follows, Imprimis, I give and bequeath to my loving wife Rebecca the plantation where on I now live, my own ridding mare, with the use of two negros Solomon and Rose, her choice of the furniture and which to her entire use and to no ways molested by any during her life and if my son, Drummond and my wife is willing, my will is that he may live with her and during remainder of her days. *Item - I give to my dear son, Drummond Wheeler, two negro wenches named Sarsh and Lydia and their increase to him and the heirs of his body, lawfully begotten forever. And after the death of my wife, the Plantation and land where on I now live to him and the heirs of his body lawfully begotten forever and in case he should die without child the said Plantation and land to descend to my daughter, Susanna Simpson, and the heirs of her body lawfully begotten forever. *Item - I give to the said Drummond Wheeler after his mother has taken her choice a bed and furniture, a gold ring, silver watch, a pair of silver shoe buckles and all my wearing apparel belonging to me. *Item - I give to my dear daughter, Susanna Simpson, three negro wenches named Jane, Nann and Bet with their increase to have and the heirs of her body lawfully begotten forever. My will and desire is that the tract of land I bought of Maj John Carlyle containing five hundred and seventy acres be put up at public vendor and what money it sells for be equally distributed between my wife Rebecca, my son Drummond and my daughter Susanna Simpson, as share in the remainder part of my estate in every particular be equally divided between the above three viz: my wife Rebecca, my son Drummond and my daughter Susanna Simpson. I consitute and ordain my dear son Drummond Wheeler and George Simpson my sole executors of this my last will and testament and I do hereby utterly disallow, revoke and disannual all and every other former testament, wills, legasion, bequests and executors by me in any way here to fore named wills and bequeathed. Ratifying and confirming this and no other to be my last will and testament. In witness where of I have here unto set my hand and seal this fifth day of June in the year of our Lord and one thousand seven hundred and fifty. Signed, sealed, published, pronounced and declared by the said Richard Wheeler as his last will and testament in presence of us the subscribers John Andrews, James Robertson, Patrick M Quaid Virginia Court held for Fairfax County March 26, 1751 This last will and testament of Richard Wheeler deceased was presented in court by Drummond Wheeler and George Simpson the executors there in named who made oath there to according to law and being proven by the oaths of John Andrews, clerk and James Robertson who declare they were the other executors and signed their name is admitted to record and the said exe'd having performed what is usual in such cases certification is granted them for obtaining a probate there in due form. John Graham, Clerk References *Fairfax County, Virginia, Will Book A, No 1, page 436 *Haystack Category:Non-SMW people articles